Dominating Death
by Iceeat
Summary: She had dominated death with her research. Or had she? MercyKill - Mostly smut with some feels


Death was a Doctors enemy. The end of the line in life that Doctors were constantly fighting to extend. Everything had to die yes, but that doesn't mean life couldn't be extended. If the patient died though that was it, they lost the battle. She had conquered death.

Years of research had lead her to the greatest achievement of the ages in medicine. She could revive the dead. True she had a time limit to do so and couldn't spam this technology but it was still a massive leap for those who stood against death. A promise of hope for the weak and lost, and a promise of a future where, like her, children wouldn't have to mourn their parents untimely deaths before they were ready.

That had been her reason for joining Overwatch. She never did approve of their militaristic ways and the violence that came with their work, she couldn't really. But she had accepted that the road to peace wasn't an ease one to walk, there would always be those who threatened the weak and innocent and would repel peace. Everyone wanted peace, just on their own terms and that wasn't always fair, but that was life. Long had she grown out of such childish views that peace could be reached without bloodshed. She still hated it, but accepted it.

So with all that she opposed, stood against and embodied, it was not lost on her how poetic it was that she was currently pinned to a wall by the living, if you could call him that, personification of Death.

Her staff pistol was somewhere, she hadn't a clue where he tossed it in this dark corner of Kingsrow when he grabbed her. What had she been doing before? Oh right, she was supposed to be escorting a payload somewhere before she had been grabbed by clawed hands reaching from the shadows and snatched from her team. She was hazy on the details right now, what with the heat and ferocity of the man currently holding her hands above her head by the wrist's with one clawed hand, the other currently grouping her thigh and hoisting it onto his hip, and his mouth all over her neck, biting and sucking the skin between his teeth. His hips were tight to her's and grinding his growing bulge into her crotch. Very distracting indeed.

She tried to protest and fight sure. But she was a Doctor, not a warrior, and him? He was a killer, he was Death, he was Reaper, and Gabriel Reyes. Agent of terrorist organization Talon, ex-Overwatch member, and her once best friend. Though given how he was handling her now pat of her brain that was still working thought their might have been more on his end then she thought.

The hand that had held her leg up now moved up as he leaned back, hurriedly removing the armor she wore, breaking the clasps and straps where hey were without a care in the world for its condition. When she went to protest he smothered it with another hungry, bruising kiss. He wasn't gentle about his handling her and she loved it. She always secretly loved his commanding attitude, and features. How he demanded respect with his presence alone. With that secret came more like how she loved to watch him train with his squad in the morning from her office window, how she had developed a growing crush of him in their Overwatch days as friend's, how she had not wanted to acknowledge them in her younger days and tried burying them in her work, the nights she had spent nights dreaming of his imposing figure over her and roughly fucking her into her bed only to wake up far to warm and needy for her commanding officer.

It wasn't a bed but the cold stone of the wall seemed to be working better for her right now as he peeled the last of the fabric in the way of what he wanted. She shifted her head to the side to break the hungry kiss he had her previously locked in and looked at his face. The lighting didn't allow her to see much, she could barely make out his face right now though she could certainly see the sinister cocky smile he wore and the glow of his red eyes half lidded and full of confidence and lust. Everything about him right now was giving off an animalistic aura of a predator who had caught his prey and of a primal hunger that made her even warmer at her core. She swore she must have some weird fetish for this kind of thing.

His mouth returned to her lips but his body backed off ever so slightly. The jingling noise of his belt being removed and hitting the ground being her only explanation why. Opening his pants with one had, an impressive task with clawed gloves, he kept her hands in a firm hold above her head as he took a step back to admire his work.

Her armor had been torn off and deposited on the ground around them and her leggings had been hauled down to her knees with her torn underwear at her feet. Her face was flushed red, eye lidded and breaths coming out in hot pants. He could see his handy work all over her neck, bruised and even a tad bloodied all over and he could tell she loved every minute of it. Who would've guessed the Doc had a kinky side? Gods how long had he been waiting for this? Years he was sure. Since Overwatch for certain.

He couldn't actually tell when his attraction to the Swiss goddess started, it just did. He started to notice little things at first. The swing to her hips, how she would make faces at her research notes as she was thinking, and how would watch him as he trained. Oh yes he knew about her 'looks' shed give him. He was the best for a reason, and he greatly enjoyed examination day when she'd have to keep the professional act when she saw him naked but he knew she was eyeing him up. He knew how she felt for him and how the division between Jack and him had divided her. He knew how Jack felt for her and that he knew she was interested in him. He knew she didn't know that part of the division between them was fueled by jealousy. He knew a lot she didn't.

He also knew he had enjoyed the view enough.

Closing the distance he brought on foot up to the fabric of her leggings between her knees and brought them down to her ankles. She stepped out of the quickly and he released her arms only to grab both her thighs and hoist her up against the wall, arms under each thigh to hold her in place he wasted no time lining himself at her entrance and roughly thrusting himself in. His head in the crook of her neck again he closed his eyes and focused on her. The hot inviting warmth of her sheath stretching and clinging to him all at once as he roughly fucked her into the stone wall behind her. Gods it had been awhile, likely for both of them it seemed.

No that wasn't right. For him yes, for her this was her first time. She may have thought he was dead, but he kept close tabs on her. She hadn't been with another man since his 'death' all those years ago. Sure she had tried to date but they never lasted, some of them he made sure of. She was his. He'd be damned if he let it be any other way. Hell he was damned either way.

Mercy cried out as he thrust in unrelenting. Gods did it hurt at first. She knew it would, she was a Doctor for fuck sake's, she just hadn't expected it to hurt that much! She bit her lower lip to keep the noise in, she didn't need her teammates or any other Talon agents nearby to know about them. It was too dangerous for both of them. Still it fucking hurt and he wasn't slowing down. Instead he moved his head from her neck to her lips and kissed her quiet. The hunger still present but a surprising amount of gentleness and encouragement was present too. In a way she felt like a nervous teenager again, ridiculous for her age but still.

The kiss ended with a grunt from him as he pressed her tighter to the wall, his head going back to her neck again resting there. His eyes closed as he focused, his thrusts steadily picking up the pace "Fuck Ange..." he cursed. He refused to be a quick trigger but _damn_ that was becoming no easy task. The women under him began to squirm and moan softly, clearly trying to keep quiet as she slowly built up. Adjusting her body on the wall he lifted her higher so he could slam into her at a better angle. THAT got her going. Soft moans and whimpers turned to lengthy moans and excited squeals. Thank the gods he had dragged her far from the fighting into a quiet abandoned area. Otherwise they would all be here by now watching their friend get fucked into oblivion.

Hitting her G-shot with ease from this angle he moved his head to look at her face as he pounded her to her finish, his speed and ferocity ever increasing as did her beautiful sounds that stroked his male pride. He partly wished Jack was here to see this. See him claiming what he had wanted so damn much, to see the bastards face as HE pleased the women Jack had wanted so damn badly but could never have. Even the thought encouraged him further and made him grin.

He grunted again. She was close, so close. Her slick wall tightening on him and beginning to twitch. He leaned forward again to her ear and growled into it "Your mine Ange. MINE!" he growled out and slammed forward harder then before, and with that she came undone. Crying out his name into his ear in the throws of passion. Her back arching into his as much as it could and her arms, which had been around his neck and clinging to his back pulling him impossibly close. Her walls practically strangled him and sent him over the edge with her, grunting as he did so, his thrusts uneven and sporadic. She milked him dry and he filled her womb with years of pent up frustration.

Both of them clung to the other, the only noise between them heavy pants. Blissfully in their own world of each other he slid her down the wall so he was crouching on the ground and could set her down, nuzzling her neck he let go of her legs and moved his arms to simply hold her and bury his face in platinum gold locks. Reveling in the smell that was all her.

She clung to his body in an embrace and had her face buried in his shoulder. Clinging to him for dear life. In the heat of their unexpected reunion she hadn't had the time to express it, but now she sat their clinging to the man she once cared for like he would disappear again. She had thought he was dead but here he was. Having just blown her mind in at least two different ways tonight. She couldn't stop the tears and soft sobs from escaping her. He was alive, or sort of. She was hazy on the details as not much in terms of words had been shared before their intimacy other then angry cries, threats, and words of shock.

Her tears were cut short but a strangled chuckle, this time her own. He looked at her confused but she shook her head to brush it off and he didn't question it. But in her mind she could help but laugh. _And here I thought I had conquered death..._

I really like this paring and this is the first time I've ever written M rated fanfic so constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not entirely sure I did it enough justice and I feel like I didn't add enough detail but Id like to hear what you guys think.

Also Im awful at grammar...so yeah.


End file.
